


Pianoinnit

by philzaminecraft



Series: oneshots :P [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /j, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, I hate you all, No Angst, Piano, This was suppose to be a oneshot, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), lol, look im sad okay, the rest are kinda mentioned?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philzaminecraft/pseuds/philzaminecraft
Summary: Tommy plays piano.Huh[ ONESHOTS, EITHER SET AS AN IRL FIC OR DSMP! ]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: oneshots :P [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110485
Comments: 43
Kudos: 387





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0TTMz9n908 is what i was referring to at the end :]

Tommyinnit was signed up for piano classes at a young age.

Walking home with his mom and dad he looked over to the building with a poster that said ‘Piano classes!’ plastered on the window. He stopped and tugged at his parents arm before pointing to the building. He smiled, he was excited!

  
  


Tommyinnit decided he did not like the learning process of piano. It was too tiring, too boring. Here he was sat revising the notes of this stupid beethoven thing the teacher wanted him to do.

  
  


Tommyinnit decided he loved piano, he loved the new piano down in the living room. He loved playing it, whether it be a classical song such as Moonlight Sonata Op.27 No.2 by beethoven or just Fallen down from undertale. Even if it was just practice maybe playing a bit of ‘She's playing piano’ or just Crazy frog. 

Tommy loved his piano. He would sit on the piano for hours on end playing the same exact tune. So effortlessly he’d sway his head along with the music. His hand would ache and his fingers would be sore but god how he loved it.

Even when his parents had to physically drag him away from his beloved instrument he tapped on his desk while listening to music. It was an instinct, something he just loved doing.

Tommy was 15 and gaining a subscriber count, fast. He was recording and streaming for people. He loved doing this, it was a passion.

Tommy decided he loved streaming, he loved the way his chat would greet him with welcoming words and the way he could easily bounce off of people in conversation. He loved doing it, whether it be with several people in the call or with just his chat. Even if it was a recording maybe a small one for someone else.

  
  


The piano downstairs went untouched for a month and a half.

  
  


Tommy came down the stairs after a particularly bad lecture by Phil and Wilbur. Yeah. Tommy was angry, at himself and at them. He came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and eyed the piano cautiously as if it were to jump on him. There was a plant on top of the piano and some tossed around old music sheets. Tommy walked up and touched the leaf, careful not to hurt it, it was dying.   
  


Tommy balled his fists still angry over the whole situation. So he sat, he sat at 1am on his creaky old piano he got when he was ten years old and played. He played angrily venting out his frustration on the tunes, he made sure he hit all the notes perfectly without a fault. He was playing Vengeance, a song he learned when he was 13 and tired. Tired of school, tired of the bullying, so tired that he deleted his youtube channel.

God he was stressed.

So Tommy stopped, he came to an abrupt stop. He didn’t remember the rest. He flexed his now sore wrist and sighed placing his head in his hands.

Fuck.

  
  
  
  


Tommy was sitting on his gaming chair coak in hand and an iconic grin plastered on his face.

  
“BOYS! Today we are hanging out with the sleepy bois inc, which I am so graciously a part of.”

“Shut the fuck up Tommy”

“LISTEN HERE DICKHEAD--”

  
  
  


Tommy rolled his eyes and leaned back on his chair watching the chat fly by. 

“I AM SO GOOD AT MINECRAFT!”

“Oh yeah? What else are you good at?” Techno snickered

Tommy smiled dangerously, “Wouldn't you like to see, Technoblade”

“Alright then. Show us.”

Tommy scoffed, “Fine then. Give me 5 minutes.” And Tommyinnit got up, took off his headphones, muted his microphone on both the stream and the call shot one more last smile and the camera and closed his bedroom door.

Tommy yelled for his father when he was down at the living room.

  
  


His father shot him a thumbs up when he was recording and Tommy flashed a smile at the camera before cracking his knuckles. 

“Bet you can’t do this Technoblade.”

So he played the most Tommyinnit song ever.

Megalo-fucking-mania.

His hands sped up as the beat dropped and he found his thumb and pinkie already sore. Tommyinnit played on his beloved piano, he played not to just show Technoblade what he was good at he played because he loved it, piano was a passion of his. Something he could do when he got stressed out after a bad day at school or just an overall embarrassing stream. 

His left hand hit the notes perfectly from pure muscle memory, pure satisfaction. Pure determination you could say?

So he kept playing for the full song even if his wrists were hurting from the action.

As he reached the ending he slowed, slowed to an abrupt stop.

And then started playing again faster this time, with his fingers going at lightning speed, he felt unstoppable. And finally stopped. 

He didn’t realise how heavily he was breathing until he turned back to his father holding the phone and recording the whole thing. He smirked at the camera, “Ha.”

His father handed him back his phone and patted his son on the back smiling warmly, he was still proud to see his son being at such a stage of success so young in his life.

So Tommy walked back up the stairs to his room, video already saved. He sat on his chair still visibly flushed red from the effort that took. He placed his headphones over his ears again and unmuted.

“Jeez what took you so long?”

Tommy shrugged while he tweeted the video and tagged Technoblade, Wilbur AND Phil for doubting him.

He listened as their phones went off with a ding.

  
  
  
  


Tommy cackled after they finished the video, “WHAT WAS THAT TECHNOBLADE? WAS THAT THE SOUND OF MY AMAZING TALENT AT EVERYTHING IN LIFE!”

  
  


“YES, YES IT WAS!”

  
  


Tommy was 16 and grinning when he decided, he still very much loved the Piano. His very loved piano.


	2. tired music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFsREhllq0c is what i was referring to near the end :0

Tommy laughed at their reactions, Wilbur was sputtering something about “What the SHIT”, Technoblade was doing his iconic “HUH?” and Phil was cackling in shock.

He took a big sip of his coca cola before getting up, careful with his headphone wires, and throwing it into the trash can. Tommy smiled again, wow he was smiling a lot today. He looked over at the chat that was going at lightning pace before it just completely froze on his end, he winced, “Sorry mods.”

“TOMMY WHAT THE ABSOLUTE SHIT?”

Tommy rolled his eyes, “Well no one asked dickhead wow the hell was I supposed to know you guys wanted to know hmm?”

“Tommy mate-- that was impressive.”

Tommy flushed red, “Fuck you Philza minecraft, I know it was impressive. I am just a god at everything I do, it's a proven fact now!”

Tommy looked over at his chat once more which was just going again at lightning speeds, he only caught a glimpse of a question

‘How long have you been learning Piano?’

Tommy blinked and thought, “Well whoever said that in chat before it was rudely covered up by others” He joked laughing a bit, “Um I don’t remember but I think I started when I was 7, but I got my piano downstairs when I was 10!”

He turned back to look at discord, “Hey Technoblade got anything to say?”

“....”

“That was… certainly what I was not expecting Tommyinnit to do. You have impressed me”

Tommy only smiled brighter, and if chat pointed out he was even redder than before he’d simply turn away and spew curses at them.

  
  
  
  
  


Tommy was sat on a call with his friends, it was about 12am and his parents have already gone to bed. His stream today was a big success, he peaked at about 100k viewers and helped Wilbur record an awesome video for his channel. Sleepy bois content was always superior. 

He also got to show his piano skills to, basically everyone today.

He was sitting comfortably with his head in his arms and the sound of everyone's voices in his ears. He always liked sitting on call with his friends after a stream, it was sort of calming in a way. 

“Tommy”

Tommy hummed in response, turning up the volume on his pc, “Yeah?”

“I saw the clip today, you’re really talented!”

Tommy smiled softly, “Thank’s Big T.”

“Yeah! It was awesome, I honestly didn’t expect Tommy to actually know how to play piano”

Someone hummed in agreement and Phil spoke up.

Tommy only closed his eyes and buried his head further into his arms, he was comfortable here with his friends. Wearing Phil’s hardcore merch he felt warm, hearing his friends voices in the headphones he felt loved. So as he was lulled to sleep by his friends' quiet voices talking about his Piano skills he opened his eyes one more time when Wilbur called his name.

“Toms?”

“Mhm?”

“Would you mind-- uh playing something else for us? Tubbo was asking but you didn’t seem to hear us.”

Tommy smiled and nodded, “Yeah sure big man, let me switch the call to my phone okay?” His voice was thick with the small seconds of sleep he got. 

So Tommy got up and disconnected from the call, taking off his headphones carefully and setting them down on his desk. He set his discord to invisible and powered off his pc. He grabbed his phone and walked downstairs quietly to not disturb his parents sleeping in the other room, he pet Walter on the way down who was waiting for him on the stairs.

Tommy flicked on the lights and looked at his piano. It was still worn out from the years of use but still had its beautiful shine as if calling it out to play. He cleaned it after it collected some dust from not playing for some time, he walked up to it and sat down on the stool. 

He connected back to the call and turned on the camera positioning it so everyone could see his fingers moving on the keys.

“Any suggestions boys?” He whispered

The call disrupted into chaos, even if it was only 5 people. It was all a distorted mess but he could make out ‘Merry-go-round of Life’ before Fundys mic cut off.

He smiled and cracked his fingers in camera view.

“Shut the fuck up i’m playing.” He whispered

He began. His fingers instinctively started moving without a fault easily running through the beautiful notes he memorized. He reached the bridge and his left hand immediately started speeding up, and then he pulled his left hand away right hand still holding one of the notes.

He resumed, quicker and sturdier, no longer pressing on the keys softly as he was doing before his left hand kept the pace of the same keys while his other hand travelled through the piano notes with speed. He heard shuffling on the call for a second before he closed his eyes and breathed in. He hit the notes harder, with no care in the world if his parents heard him at this point. He was happy to get everything out after today's stream.

And he pulled away one more time before resuming again with a slower pace, the same notes he did at the start. Quiet, soft yet loud.

He hummed along with the music he was creating from his own fingertips, lost in thought he quickly finished the song without much fault. He held the last notes.

Tommy breathed out.

He turned to pick up his phone and turned off the camera.

“I hate each and every single one of you in this discord server” He mumbled noticing a few people joined while he was playing.

He rolled his eyes as everyone once again spoke at once and caused a very distorted mess to come from his phone. 

“Goodnight I hate all of you.”

He disconnected and sighed looking up at the plant that he saw some time ago, it was dying before. But now it was a beautiful lively green. He smiled and stood up going back up the stairs and into his room, quietly again. Even though his parents were probably awake from the playing.

So he flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes, not bothering to put his phone on charge. He closed his eyes and smiled slowly while he lulled to sleep by the own music playing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I SAID I WAS GONNA DELETE THIS BUT IDK WHAT CAME OVER ME AND I MADE A PART TWO..
> 
> i might make this a series of oneshots? or just a series uh comment what u think!!
> 
> <3


	3. blood coated fingers

Tommy was 7 years old when Phil found him near a village huddled next to a tree with nothing but a white and red t-shirt and worn out khaki shorts to warm him up. Phil remembers the day clearly, when he crouched down with his wings slightly outstretched and looked at the blue-eyed boy's face with kindness. So when Phil placed his hands on his back and hooked his arms under his blooded and scraped knees the blonde boy only muttered quiet words in response and leaned closer to his chest.

As the scrawny boy slowly closed his eyes Phil only pressed him closer to his chest.

  
  
  


Tommy was 8 when he demanded his dad to get him a piano. He scrunched his eyebrows and crossed his arms in protest when his father shook his head and looked at the young boy curiously.

Tommy shifted his blue eyes towards the wall when Technoblade huffed in amusement and Wilbur chuckled quietly. 

So the kid opened his mouth and spoke, ignoring the way his voice cracked at the first word and looked at Phil directly into his eyes, “Mum said she never wanted me to forget how to play Piano”

  
  
  


Tommy was 8 when a piano appeared in the small cottages living room. He smiled brightly at the winged man and spewed out different words of thank you’s. Phil only crouched and let him wrap his pale arms around him, pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of his forehead and running a hand through his fluffy blonde hair. 

He leaned backwards from the hug and held his shoulders firmly, “No problem kiddo, for you the world.” 

Tommy was 8 and sitting criss-crossed at the front door ignoring the way the cold seeped in through the crack under the door. Phil and Techno left for adventures frequently, leaving the kid alone with his older brother Wilbur. The longest being 6 months, but they never missed Tommy's birthday (Wilbur didn’t dare mention how many birthdays of his own Phil and Techno have missed). It has always been like this. 

So as the clock struck midnight and Tommy was 9 years old he waited patiently at the front door fiddling with his fingers and leaning on the wall. When he finally drifted off to sleep at 1am Wilbur only frowned before wrapping a blanket around his younger brother's form and running a hand through his fluffy blonde locks. He crouched down and pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of his brother's forehead and whispered a quiet sentence. Phil once said to him, “For you the world Toms”.

Tommy is 10 and has forgotten the sound of his fathers voice. Maybe that's for the best.

Tommy is still 10 and he learns something new on the piano his father gave him. Huh.

  
  


Tommy is now 13 playing a song for Wilbur on the creaky old piano. It’s worn out now, the wood creaking at the slightest nudge and the strings breaking once in a while. Even the wooden bench he had for all these years broke recently, the legs finally giving up after years of use and cracking when Tommy sat on it. So he had to improvise… by using a chair in Technos room.

As Wilbur sang along and Tommy kept delicately playing each key the sound of wooden creaks echoed through the house. Tommy paused the playing and Wilbur turned to look at the hallway. The 21 year old furrowed his eyebrow and lifted his hand towards Tommy, in which he stood up and walked to the side. As Wilbur peaked around the corner he spotted the familiar pink hair he longed to see a while ago and the gray wings of someone that was a father figure to him. He only turned back to Tommy and sighed walking up to him and smoothing out his hair, which just fluffed back up. 

“Tech and Phil are home bud.” 

Tommy only blinked, the words unphasing to him. He shrugged before slowly gazing at his brother's face. “Wanna keep playing?” 

Wilbur smiled, “Of course.”

If the keys were played harder this time and Tommy was trembling, Wilbur wouldn’t say a thing.

  
  


They left again a week later.

  
  
  


Tommy was 16, and after 3 years of not seeing his ‘beloved’ father all he sees is the heartbreaking sight of Phil striking down his second eldest son with a diamond sword. The smell of bitter iron and gunpowder filled his nostrils. Lmanberg was covered in soot and the blood of its ~~destroyer~~ creator. An unfinished symphony. He remembers his brother calling the silly performances they did in the living room symphonies. 

  
  


Tommy ignored the blood coating his slender fingers.

  
  
  


It’s been a year and a half since Tommy has touched a piano. His slender fingers no longer worked in the delicate ways that they used to, they were no longer used to play joyful songs on his wooden piano. Instead used to hold heavy netherite swords that were not made for a child to hold. They were calloused now, and a bit stronger. Cuts and scratches littered his poor hands, something that never happened to him when he was younger. When all he did was laugh as his big brother tickled him relentlessly.

  
  


His wrist has started to hurt. It’s fine.

  
  


Tubbo turned towards Tommy who was facing straight ahead with a longing gaze in his eyes, “Hey… Tommy didn’t you mention how you used to play Piano?”.

Tommy sighed before jerking his head downwards and looking at his once delicate hands, “Yeah. I did.”

A small smile crept onto his face as he flexed his fingers, “I was one hell of a piano player, i'll tell you that” He joked causing a laugh to erupt from Tubbo.

  
  
  


Far away, in a small cottage where two brothers grew up a piano was covered in dust and cobwebs. The strings inside snapped and forgotten, a forever unfinished symphony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam glanced over at Tommy with a curious glance, "Hey kid, you ever played an instrument before?"
> 
> Tommy stopped sorting the blocks and looked up tilting his head, "Yeah, piano." his tone laced with yearning.
> 
> Sam smiled softly, "You should show me sometime"
> 
> "Of course!" He beamed almost automatically flexing his fingers.
> 
> Yeah, things will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in TWENTY FUCKING MINUTES while crying and running on no sleep. 
> 
> i am a god amongst men. /j
> 
> okay so this got more attention then expected,,


End file.
